Kuchiyose no Jutsu
'' Toad summoning contract. ' '' ''' Kuchiyose no Jutsu! '''Before an animal can be summoned, a prospective summoner must first form a contract with the animal and/or its species. In the case of the toads, the contract is a scroll that the summoner signs their name to using their own blood and further marks with the fingerprints of one of their hands.[3] Orochimaru has the snakes' contract tattooed to his arms, which he smears with blood each time he wants to perform a summoning.[4] Sasuke Uchiha has two contracts (snakes and hawks),[5] something that no other shinobi has demonstrated. Contracts remain active even after death, allowing those revived with the Impure World Reincarnation to perform summons they established when they were alive.[6]' To actually summon an animal, users apply some of their blood to the hand they signed the contract with. Usually they bite one of their fingers to accomplish this, but blood from injuries elsewhere on their body can also be used. They press the hands' five fingers to the ground and channel chakra to the hand, summoning the animal to that location.[7] The amount of chakra gathered in the hand determines the size and number of animals that are summoned: if too little chakra is offered, only a small, young animal will be summoned;[4] by offering large amounts of chakra, multiple adult animals can be summoned simultaneously.[8] Two people who have signed the same contract can pool their chakra to summon especially large animals.[9] If an individual has access to the blood of someone who has signed an animal's contract, they can use the blood to summon the animal; the individual will need to provide their own chakra, however.[10] Animals are typically summoned in order to lend assistance to their summoner, either by carrying out tasks or joining them in combat. Summoners will sometimes use their summons as a base for other jutsu, as with Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique and Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance.[11][12] But summoned animals are not actually required to do anything and may choose instead to harm their summoner; Manda routinely threatens to kill his summoners.[13] Animals can even refuse their summoner's attempt to summon them by sending another of their species in their place.[14] Animals are not summoned indefinitely and will return to wherever they were summoned from when they tire out and/or enough time has passed.[15] Having the Rinnegan allows the user to circumvent several of the Summoning Technique's normal limitations. Using the Animal Path, Rinnegan users can summon dozens of different animals (and even people) without the need for blood. It is only with the Rinnegan that the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path can be summoned, whose actions are directly controlled by the Rinnegan user.[16] Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki – the originator of the Rinnegan – is able to summon five people and the nine tailed beasts from Kaguya's Dimensions,[17] though he needs the chakra of seventeen dead Kage to do so.[18] ''Below is a list of summoning domains.'' Known Summoning Domains *Mount Myōboku (Toads) *Ryūchi Cave (Snakes) *Shikkotsu Forest (Slugs)